


Five Times Draco Made the First Move (And One Time He Didn’t)

by QuirkyNeon (iforgetlikeanelephant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/QuirkyNeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco pretty much always makes the first move. Except for the one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Draco Made the First Move (And One Time He Didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> I love love _love_ 5+1 fics so I wrote one

1.  
The Parkinson’s had been coming around Malfoy Manor every summer for as long as Draco can remember. Draco’s mother and Mrs. Parkinson had been friends in Hogwarts, so they found it precious that their children got along (though there really wasn’t any choice in the matter on either Draco or Pansy’s side). Draco has always found Pansy to be tolerable, a bit annoying at times but not as dim as Vincent and Gregory so she was usually good for a laugh, or at the least a serious conversation once in a while. The summer between their first and second year at Hogwarts led to one of these serious conversations. They’re sitting in Draco’s playroom, chatting, and pretending (badly) to not be as enamored with the toys as they actually are. Pansy is catching and releasing a doll sized broom, one from a member of Draco’s Hollyhead Harpies action figure set, while Draco holds a stuffed elephant to his chest, periodically pressing his face against the soft fur while they talk. 

“I’ve heard Mum and Da talking,” Pansy says, trying to keep her voice barely above a whisper, “About Marriage.”

“They’re already married,” Draco responds, his eyes rolling as Pansy laughs at him. 

“I know _that_ ,” Pansy huffs, “I meant for _me_ , they’re talking about finding someone for _me_ to marry!” Her voice drops toward the end of the sentence, this time truly a whisper as she caches the doll sized broom between her fingers. She presses it against the ground and watches it struggle between her fingers. 

“That’s ridiculous,” Draco says, his voice loud enough to make Pansy flinch. “I mean, you’re only a _kid_ , kids can’t get actual married,” He continues, lowering his voice and tightening his grip on the stuffed animal he’s holding. 

Pansy sneers, an exact copy of her mother, as she says almost meanly, “Yeah well, they’re talking about me marrying _you_.”

Draco laughs, unable to stop himself. “But there’s no way,” He says after he’s stopped, trying to catch his breath, “We’re _both_ kids! They can’t make us get married!”

“Not _now_ , dung for brains, when we’re older,” Pansy sniffs, narrowing her eyes before releasing the doll broom from her grip. She lets out a roar of laughter when it smacks into Draco’s face, flicking his nose. 

“Oh,” Draco says, rubbing at his nose with a grimace, “Well that makes more sense.”

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Pansy grumbles, batting lazily at the broom with a hand.

“D’you think they’ll actually make us? Should we actually get married?” Draco asks, swatting at the broom as well, one hand still holding onto the stuffed elephant in his lap. 

Pansy shrugs, “I’m not sure,” she says, “Maybe Mum and Da think we’re _in love_.” She makes a disgusted face and sticks out her tongue in Draco’s direction. 

“Don’t you have to kiss or something to be in love? Isn’t that what the older people do?” Draco questions, thinking back on all of the married couples that he’s ever seen. 

“Maybe,” Pansy agrees, “Do you really wanna kiss me though?”   
Draco blinks, confused, “Well no,” he answers honestly. “I didn’t think I had to want to, I just thought that was what was done. Should we? I mean like, to try?”

Pansy’s gazing at him like he imagines he stares at Vincent and Gregory most days. “Okay…” Pansy says slowly, “Only to try.”

Draco shifts up onto his knees, letting his stuffed elephant land on the ground gently as he crawls to be directly in front of Pansy. She shifts onto her knees as well, making her a few inches taller than Draco as he straightens up, the two of them on their knees now. Draco breathes in deeply and sets his hands on her shoulders to keep his balance. “Okay?” He asks, anxious from being this close to someone’s face. Pansy nods slowly and Draco leans up, using his hands on her shoulders for leverage, and presses his lips to hers. They stay like that for a few moments, their lips pressed together, awkwardly kissing, until there is a knock on the door. The knock causes them to break apart quickly, the two of them falling onto their backsides as the door opens. 

“Pansy, Darling, it’s time to go home now,” Mrs. Parkinson says as she walks into the room, not noticing the embarrassed looks on the children’s faces, “Say goodbye to Draco.”

“Bye Draco,” Pansy says as she scrambles to her feet. “I don’t want to try that again, _ever,_ ” she says more quietly as Draco gets to his feet as well, the two of them hugging goodbye.

“Oh _thank Merlin_ , me neither,” Draco says, relieved. 

2.  
It’s Draco’s third year and, though he’d deny this if asked, he’s pretty sure that he has a crush on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Any crush is a new thing for him because in all honesty he didn’t have crushes on anyone until he saw the tatty Professor sitting up at the Head Table, and the fact that he’s a well, _he_ , didn’t even register until he told Pansy. 

“So, wait, you think Professor Lupin is hot? This is…this explains so much about that kissing experiment a few years ago,” Pansy says, something that she’s used to harass him since it happened. 

“What d’you mean?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper as they’re supposed to be studying in the library for an upcoming Potion’s exam. 

“I mean that you are _queer as heck_ and also thought kissing me was a good idea,” Pansy responds with a shake of her head. “It makes sense that the experiment would be a failure if that’s the case,” She continues as she sneaks a broken off piece of fudge into her mouth. 

“You and I both thought that people kissed because they were getting married and we both thought that was going to happen to us so you can’t lay _all_ the blame on me,” Draco huffs, “And anyway, I don’t know that I’m queer. All I know is that Professor Lupin is _hot_.”

Pansy rolls her eyes. “I’m pretty sure the exact definition of queer is thinking someone of the same sex as you is hot but _okay_ ,” She laughs, “How do we figure out if you actually are queer?”

“Well,” Draco pauses to think, “I should probably kiss a boy or something, I mean…I kissed you and wasn’t impressed so that’s probably it.” Pansy and Draco avoid the subject for the remainder of the time that they’re studying, only speaking about the potions that they’re going to cover and, on the rare occasion, how annoying the surrounding Gryffindors are. 

“I think I’ve figured out who you should kiss,” Pansy says loudly as they’re exiting the library, loud enough that Draco’s sure she was making lists in her head when she was supposed to be studying.

“Gee Pans, I don’t think the people in Ravenclaw tower heard you,” Draco hisses as he slaps her arm. “The whole school doesn’t need to know you’re thinking of people for me to kiss!”

“Okay, dang, sorry,” Pansy apologizes, “I’ll be more quiet.” She waits until they’re almost to the Slytherin common room before she continues, “I think you should kiss Blaise.”

“Zabini? Are you talking about the same Blaise that I share a dorm room with? Because that just sounds awkward,” Draco says even as he imagines it, his cheeks flushing slightly at the image his brain conjures. 

Pansy nods emphatically. “It works out for everyone: he’s not bad to look at and you are, I mean, you’re okay as well. And also, I’m pretty sure he’s got a crush on you so you’ll be able to find out if you’re queer!” 

“I’m _okay_? Wow, you really know how to make a boy feel good about himself,” He snorts, “And anyway, why do you think he’s got a crush on me? I don’t think he’s ever said more than two sentences to me in one time.”

“That’s how I know,” Pansy says almost sagely, “You never talk to people that you have a crush on, you don’t want to seem like a weirdo.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Draco complains as they reach the entrance to their common room, the sound of the door opening making it hard for him to hear Pansy’s reply, but he thinks he hears her say something about _Potter_ and _not making sense_. “What was that?” He asks as they step into the common room, the fire roaring in the fireplace making it seem warmer than the dank hallways of the dungeons. 

“What? I didn’t say anything,” Pansy denies, her face too innocent for her to be telling the truth but he lets is slide. “Anyway, I think you should talk to Blaise about it,” She says as she nods toward the corner of the common room where the dark skinned boy in question is lounging in a chair, a book propped up on his legs. 

“Are you sure?” Draco asks, suddenly anxious, “I mean, I don’t want him to curse me!” 

“He won’t!” Pansy says as she pushes him toward Blaise.

“Erm, hi,” Draco forces out, his palms sweating, “Blaise, hi, how are you?”

The other boy looks up from his book and blinks his wide, brown eyes at Draco. “I’m fine,” he says slowly, his eyebrows knitted in confusion, “How are you, Draco?” 

“I’m good!” Draco says quickly. “I uh, I was wondering-I mean _Pansy_ said that…you-you uhm, I mean… _doyoulikeme_?” He asks, almost positive that there’s no way the other boy managed to gather what he was saying. 

Blaise’s eyes narrow and his mouth tightens into a flat line. “I don’t know who told you, but I won’t let you make fun of me,” He says, standing from his chair and storming up the stairs to their dorm, leaving Draco still staring at the chair and floundering to respond. 

“Wait!” Draco nearly yells as he makes his way up the stairs as well, finally unsticking himself from the spot Blaise’s harsh words left him. “Blaise _no_ , I wasn’t making fun of you,” He says as he bursts into the room, his wand still out from having to cast an unlocking and unsticking charm at the door. 

“Really?” Blaise asks, his face a blank mask, “Because last I heard Pansy and you did nothing but make fun of people, why wouldn’t I be next?” 

“Because! I’m not making fun of you, I swear on Merlin,” Draco insists as he steps closer to Blaise’s bed, where the other boy is sitting cross legged and angry. 

“ _Because_ isn’t a reason, Malfoy,” Blaise says with a sniff. 

Draco finishes closing the distance between the two of them, his knees pressing against the side of Blaise’s mattress. “ _Because_ ,” he says again, his throat dry, “I want to kiss you but I also don’t want to get cursed for it.” 

“ _You_ want to kiss _me_ ,” Blaise laughs, “Now I know you’re making fun of me because there’s no way—”

Draco interrupts his talking by kissing him, proving him wrong with his actions instead of trying to argue with him. Blaise is frozen for a moment against him before he starts kissing back, the two inexperienced boys tentatively moving their mouths against each other. Draco moves his hands to Blaise’s shoulders, his knees going shaky as their kiss continues. “See,” Draco says as they break apart slowly, their noses still touching, “I told you.”

“I should curse you anyway,” Blaise says, a grin on his face.

“Please don’t,” Draco says softly, laughing and feeling a matching grin on his own face, “I’d really like to kiss you again.”

When the two of them go back into the common room after what seems to them like hours Pansy is the first one to spot them and their matching smiles. Draco doesn’t think about Professor Lupin for the rest of the year. 

3.  
“Breaking up with Blaise this summer was probably the best thing you could have done,” Pansy says over the ruckus as she and Draco watch the Durmstrang students walk into the Great Hall. 

“He broke up with me,” Draco reminds her for the umpteenth time.

Pansy waves him off, “Whatever, anyway do you _see_ those Durmstrang boys? And the Beauxbaton boys? They speak _French_ , Draco! Being single around all these hot people is the best thing to ever happen to _anyone ever_.”

Draco laughs at Pansy’s excitement as the students around them begin to quiet down as Dumbledore stands to speak. Their conversation is long forgotten in the excitement of the guests and the announcements from various people that they’re going to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. At least it is until a Durmstrang student named Henrick makes himself a common fixture in the Slytherin common room. 

“Okay but he’s hot as _fire_ ,” Pansy says, eyeing him from across the room. “He hasn’t noticed any of the girls around him since he’s been here, and literally they’ve been all over him. Have you tried anything?” She asks Draco, breaking his concentration from the game of chess he and Blaise are playing, the two of them still friends even after their break-up. 

“No, Pans, I haven’t,” He says eventually, moving a pawn up one square.

“I’ve seen girls try stuff,” Blaise says, directing his knight to move, “And he just brushes them off. I was gonna give it a go tomorrow, see if he’s more receptive.”

Pansy claps him on the shoulder. “That’s a good lad!” She says excitedly, “You’ll have to let us know how it goes.”

Blaise let’s them know how it goes the next day at dinner. “So apparently, Draco,” He begins, “Henrick is super into blonds because all he wanted to talk about was you.”

“This is _amazing_ ,” Pansy says, excitement bubbling as she turns to Draco, “You need to talk to him.” 

Draco looks at Blaise with a grimace. “Did he really seem interested?” He asks, pushing his food around on his plate with disinterest, not at all hungry thanks to nerves.

“He really did,” Blaise answers honestly, “I wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t.” 

Pansy lets out a giggle, “See Draco, I told you there was something there! He’s probably going to be in the common room after dinner, you should talk to him then!” 

“Yeah er, I think I’m gonna go for a walk around the lake first, to gather my nerve,” Draco says, not at all intending to talk to Henrick and wanting to avoid Pansy’s needling about _why_. As if his crush on Potter isn’t obvious from the sky, and even if he _wasn’t_ obvious, the fact that he’s learned advanced charms work just to embarrass the other man makes him _feel_ obvious. 

“Good idea,” Blaise says around a mouthful of peas, because Draco is obvious to him as well and Draco’s enormous crush on The Boy Who Lived is a major reason that he ended things with him. 

After dinner Draco breaks off from the two of them just outside of the Great Hall, pulling his winter cloak tight around his body as he makes his way out of the double doors and toward the frozen over lake. He’s done one circuit around the lake, his feet crunching over the frosted grass, when he hears heavy footsteps behind him. 

“‘Ello Draco,” Henrick says as he makes his presence known, wearing only a thin cloak and carrying his heavier winter cloak over one shoulder. Draco looks at his heavy cloak with envy in his eyes as he nods his own greeting. “Pansy told me where I could find you,” He continues, stepping up to stand next to Draco. 

“ _What a surprise_ ,” Draco mumbles quietly to himself before he says, loud enough for Henrick to hear this time, “I’m glad for the company.”

“I brought you my extra winter cloak,” Henrick says, his voice gruff with what Draco assumes is embarrassment at being so froward. 

“Thank you,” Draco says, moving to stand in front of Henrick so that the older boy can fasten the cloak over his shoulders, the smile on Draco’s face slightly less fake when he sees the glimmer of happiness in Henrick’s eyes. 

“It’s no problem, I do not find this weather cold, but I assume you Hogwarts crowd aren’t too used to it, eh?” Henrick jokes, his fingers pressing warmly against Draco’s throat while he finishes fastening the cloak, resting there for a moment. 

“Well it’s no Durmstrang,” Draco laughs slightly, his cheeks flushing under Henrick’s gaze. “Thank you for the cloak, it _is_ very warm,” He continues, moving his gaze away from Henrick’s face. 

“Would you like to walk with me?” Henrick asks, offering his arm to Draco with a smile.

Draco blinks at the arm being offered and then looks back up at the wide smile on Henrick’s face. “I’d love to,” he says finally, hooking his arm with Henrick’s and silently marveling at the size difference between them. 

They’ve gone a full circuit, quietly talking about the upcoming tournament and what Durmstrang is like, when Henrick stops them. “I’d just like to say that this has been the most fun I’ve had since we got to Hogwarts, the grounds are truly beautiful,” He says with a soft smile.

“You’ve only seen the lake,” Draco laughs, self-conscious because of the weight of the other boy’s gaze. Draco knows that look, it’s the look that Blaise would give him last year when he wanted to sneak off into a dark corner and snog, and it’s the look that makes him straighten to his full height. “Henrick,” he says, the heat of the cloak draped over his shoulders making him feel protected, “I’d like to kiss you.”

Henrick looks surprised even as he nods yes, his hands going to rest on Draco’s hips. “If that’s what you want,” He says, his voice deeper than it had been as Draco grabs his face between his hands and tugs him down into a kiss. 

Draco gets back to the Slytherin common room just before dawn, his cheeks and hands flushed from the cold that the cloak that’s still draped over his shoulders couldn’t stop from seeping in. Pansy and Blaise are curled up on the couch together, having waited up for him, and he wakes them, telling them of his evening in on the grounds with Henrick. Pansy crows with delight and Blaise high-fives him with a real grin. 

4.  
It’s what should be Draco’s seventh year at Hogwarts and though he’s at Hogwarts, he feels less like a student and more like one of the ghosts that walk the halls. Pansy is in Dark Arts and he’s left alone, pacing the halls and wishing he had some way to know if Harry _bloody_ Potter was on his way because there’s no way that Hogwarts and all the students in her can last much longer. 

“ _Draacoooo,_ ” A high voice sings just above his head, shocking him into looking up and blinking at the ghost that’s hovering just above his head.

“Hello Myrtle,” Draco says kindly, remembering that she’s the only one he really felt like he could talk to the year before, “How are you?”

“Oh I’ve been better,” Myrtle sighs, dropping down to hover in front of him at eye level. She looks down the hall before she continues, “There’s a _girl_ in my bathroom, _crying_. When I say that she was a Slytherin I thought I’d come find you.”

“Is it a first year?” Draco asks, tugging his wand out of his pocket and looking around the hallway as well.

“ _Nooooo_ ,” Myrtle says, shaking her head, “It’s an older girl, she has long hair and kind of a big nose, if we’re judging people on that.”

Draco has to think, running through the mental images he has of his housemates, before he releases a breath, “ _Millicent_.” Draco turns on his heels and starts heading back to Myrtle’s bathroom tossing a thanks over his shoulder at the ghost as he’s running. He pushes into the bathroom, announcing himself quietly as he sees Millicent curled as tightly as she can be under the bank of sinks in the middle of the bathroom. 

“This is the girl’s bathroom,” Millicent says between sobs even as she reaches a hand toward him. 

“I know,” Draco says as he drops to his knees in front of the woman, “Myrtle told me you were here, she said you were upset.” Millicent just nods, continuing to cry. “Are you—are you having a panic attack?” Draco asks, his shoulders tightening when Millicent nods her head in the affirmative. 

“I can’t s-stop crying,” Millicent manages to say, her grip tight on Draco’s. 

Draco had panic attacks last year, and he vaguely remembers that Pansy or Blaise would kiss him out of them, something about it taking you out of your head and making you focus on breathing. He can’t remember the exact science behind it, which is why he says, “Please don’t curse me,” as he leans in to press his lips to Millicent’s.

It works, Millicent stops panicking almost immediately and instead pushes him off of her, letting go of his hand. “What the _fuck_ was that?” She curses again, wiping at her mouth with the hand that had been holding onto Draco’s.

“It’s science!” Draco insists, “When I was having panic attacks last year Pansy or Blaise would kiss me out of them and it worked every time!” Millicent is still glaring at him but she looks less likely to curse him so he sits himself more comfortably on the ground in front of her. 

“Please, never do that again,” Millicent says, laughing slightly and shaking her head. “I mean I love you but I would rather kiss the Giant Squid,” She continues, reaching out and grabbing Draco’s hand again, her breathing still shaky. 

“Truly, I would too,” Draco agrees with a laugh, “I’ll just sit here and hold your hand, this is less weird.”

“Yes, yes it is,” Millicent says seriously. “When is Potter going to show up,” She says a few minutes later, and this time it’s Draco that grips her hand tightly.

5.  
If someone had told third year Draco that in ten years he’d be going to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger’s wedding as a _welcomed guest_ he probably would have laughed in their face yet here he is, stuffy Muggle suit and all, third row in the Bride’s section. 

“This is insane,” Pansy says to his left, fidgeting with the hem on her Muggle sun dress. 

Draco nods and tries to avoid looking at the groomsmen standing at the front of the church because Potter’s in a suit that fits like a glove and he’s been trying to get over this silly schoolboy crush for years. He chances a glance anyway and, “Who is _that_?” Draco asks, pointing slightly at the man that’s standing just to the right of Potter, his red hair and freckles making it obvious that he’s a Weasley but other than that he can’t remember ever having met him. 

“It’s one of the approximately five hundred Weasley’s that are in here,” Pansy says before she glances up. “ _Oh_ , the stalky one? With the face? He’s too hot to be a Weasely no matter _what_ the hair says,” She says sounding scandalized. Draco laughs louder than he meant to and is cowed by the looks from the older woman sitting in front of them. 

“He’s got to be one of the brothers, right? Weasley said that he was going to have his brothers as his groomsmen, I just don’t ever remember seeing _that_ one around Hogwarts,” Draco says, his tone taking on a whining quality.

“Is he the one that works at the bank d’you think? Or is he the-” Pansy pauses and lowers her voice as they’re sitting amongst mostly Muggles, “dragon one?” 

Draco looks at the man again, taking in his strong looking arms and the tan he’s sporting as he says, “Dragon, totally,” his voice hitching slightly when he’s caught looking. The Weasley smiles an annoyingly pretty smile and straightens his back, his muscles pressing against the fabric of his own Muggle suit. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Pansy says, pinching Draco’s thigh when he makes a noise in the back of his throat, “I will actually _fight you_ if you don’t hook up with him tonight, I swear to Merlin I will fight you.”

Draco smiles back at the Weasley, sweeping his shoulder length hair back from his face. “I am doing to suck his brains out through his dick,” Draco says seriously, earning a laugh from Pansy and a disgusted mumbling from the woman sitting to his right. 

Somehow the two of them make it through the ceremony without too many asides, Draco finding it difficult to look away from the hot Weasley but when he does he’s treated to the sight of Hermione looking stunning and outrageously happy. They make it through the cocktail hour and even the beginning half of the reception without much scandal, the two of them quietly discussing the looks of the people that walk past them. Luckily for dinner they are seated with other Hogwarts graduates so they know the people at their table, the conversation flowing more freely the further into the reception it is because of the open bar (thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!).

“Oh good, the wedding party is done eating,” Pansy says, nudging Draco with her elbow as the hot Weasley passes their table, “Now’s your chance.”

Draco has had one too many cocktails and is game, standing up and making his way to the dance floor where people are only just starting to mill around. “I know you’re a Weasley, I just don’t know which one,” Draco says as he steps into the hot Weasley’s line of sight, his cheeks flush with alcohol. 

“Well I know exactly which Malfoy you are, Draco,” Weasley says with a laugh, “I’m Charlie, the one that works with dragons.” He sticks his hand out for a shake and Draco responds quickly, his hand feeling enveloped by Charlie’s even though he’s not nearly as tall as his brothers and so his hands can’t be that much bigger than Draco’s. 

“I’m going to be honest with you,” Draco starts, using the hand that he’s shaking to pull Charlie in close, “You’re very hot, and I’m slightly tipsy, so I’m not too ashamed to admit that I would like to suck your brains out through your cock.”

Charlie laughs, tossing his head back even as he tugs Draco even closer, their chests touching. “How about we sneak off to make out in a broom closet and if we get to that we get to that,” Charlie says, his lips brushing against Draco’s ear and making him shiver. 

“I’m down for that, I’m _so_ down for that,” Draco groans. Charlie practically drags Draco out of the reception hall, the two of them passing by Pansy as the woman gives Draco a thumbs up and he returns it, cheekily pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Pansy’s laugh is still ringing in his ears as he and Charlie find a bathroom that’s off the beaten path, one that they’re less likely to be interrupted in. Draco has Charlie pinned against the wall and is sucking on his neck within seconds of his closing the door, Charlie’s hands tight on his lapels. Charlie is so good that he can’t even muster up the embarrassment that he should feel when they’re caught _in flagrante_ by George Weasley, who then makes sure that _everyone_ knows what they were doing. 

+1.  
Pansy’s been trying to get Draco to go out with her to the club since he and Charlie ended things a few months ago, the distance being too much for Charlie. It’s not that Draco was in love with the Weasley, because Merlin forbid that ever happen, it was just that he thought they were good, and then out of nowhere Charlie broke up with him. So yes, Draco has been a bit upset, sitting at home and eating cake after cake that he baked himself, but there’s nothing wrong with that in his very strong opinion. Pansy believes otherwise, “You’re going out with me and I swear to Merlin I will drag you behind me if I have to.”

Draco gives in, if only to get her stop complaining about it for ten minutes. The two of them end up at a small club in Muggle London, just outside of the Leaky, and Pansy looks happier than he can remember her looking as they are allowed in. “I’m not going to stay for long. Just a few drinks and to dance a little,” Draco insists, raising his voice so that Pansy can hear him. 

She waves him off as she buys the tow of them drinks. “Okay, Draco, whatever you say,” She says as she hands him a mug of some dark beer, holding the martini that she bought herself in her other hand. 

“I hate beer,” Draco complains as he takes a sip and is reminded that yes, he really doesn’t like beer. He drinks it fast, trying not to taste it, as Pansy does the same thing with her drink. 

They go out on the dance floor together but are soon separated, Pansy going off with some random stranger and leaving Draco to dance by himself. It’s unsettling at first until he gets into the music and then he’s comfortable, his hips moving to the beat as the people around him do the same. It’s been a handful of minutes since he got back into his groove when he feels hands on his hips and lips pressing against his ear. “Do you know how good you look,” The oddly familiar voice says, barely audible over the music. Draco laughs and turn to look at the man, shock running through his blood when he sees who it is.

“Potter? What the hell do you want?” Draco snaps, taking in the glasses and the messy dark hair of his former rival. 

“You, obviously,” Harry says, raising an eyebrow at the man in front of him. 

Draco rolls his eyes. “Right, sure and why—” His question is cut off by Harry grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss, their mouths coming together like they belong together, and Draco moans low in his throat. 

“Come home with me,” Harry insists, his lips brushing against Draco’s as he speaks. 

“I—Yeah, okay,” Draco agrees, still kind of dazed as Harry grabs his hand and drags him through the crowded dance floor and toward the door. 

Pansy doesn’t see Draco until two days later, and her first question is answered without her even having to ask when she Floos into his apartment and finds he and Harry Potter sprawled on the floor of his living room, naked and asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yes okay i kind of stole the Millicent scene from that episode of teen wolf where stiles is having a panic attack and lydia kisses him. mostly because i hate that scene so i wrote it how i would want it to happen aka 'eww wtf no'.


End file.
